


In the Background

by eriah211



Series: From the beginning [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: When he joins the ARC team, Ryan ponders over his new boss. Companion to my previous drabble Discipline, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: James Lester/Tom Ryan
Series: From the beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879750
Kudos: 2





	In the Background

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the primeval100 prompt 677: Invisible. Thank you very much to the wonderful goldarrow for the beta.  
> Previously posted on livejournal.

Ryan was used to not being noticed. It was an acquired skill, very useful in the field and quite convenient in many other situations.

Sometimes, though, especially when high-ranking politicians were involved, he had felt irrelevant, almost invisible.

At first, Ryan had wondered if Lester was another pompous arsehole who wouldn’t bother to learn the names of the soldiers, but the first time they had lost a lad in a mission, he had found Lester waiting for him outside the infirmary.

“Is there something we can do for Carter’s family?” Lester had asked.

And Ryan had smiled gratefully and nodded.


End file.
